


Difficult Conversations

by GayTrashDove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Written for a Class, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Emma and Regina have a difficult conversation about what they want from each other.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mediation class, so if it seems a little heavily scripted or a bit OOC, that's why. But I thought it was worth posting.

Emma: Can I ask you something?  
Regina: Of course.  
Emma: I feel like you get upset whenever I mention Killian.  
Regina: I do not.  
Emma: I’m explaining what I see. If there’s something wrong I hope you would come to me.  
Regina: It’s just… I don’t want to… upset you… or embarrass myself.  
Emma: I would never judge you. And it upsets me that something is bothering you.  
Regina: No… I don’t like Killian.  
Emma: Okay. How come? Did he do or say something? ‘Gina?  
Regina: No. He’s a really nice guy. And there’s no reason for me not to like him. But…  
Emma: But?  
Regina: I guess, well, I know you settled for him. I wish you wouldn’t have. For a while I thought you truly loved him, but then you told me you were just too cowardly to choose me, and now I hate him! I hate him because he allowed you to use him as a scapegoat. And you say you’re happy, but I can’t help but feel like you aren’t. You don’t seem happy. Now, maybe that’s because of him… maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but, Emma, your happiness is the most important thing to me.  
Emma: Wow. Okay. Regina, I need a moment to process and make sure I got everything.  
Regina: Of course, dear. Take your time. I’ll just be over here, pining away.  
Emma: Don’t, please.  
Regina: Sorry. Honestly, take your time, Emma.  
Emma: It sounds like, to me, a lot of this is stemming from jealousy.  
Regina: (reluctantly) Yes.  
Emma: But also, you’re worried I’m not truly happy.  
Regina: Hmm.  
Emma: …because you know that I really wanted to be with you?  
Regina: Look, Emma, I know you’re straight, and your mother would freak, but I hate that you’re still suppressing yourself for her benefit. And even more, Killian is letting you.   
Emma: I’ve told you, I don’t care how “straight” I am. I don’t like labels. I love you. But, ‘Gina, I am a coward. Things just came up too early and I wasn’t ready.   
Regina: Ready for what, dear?  
Emma: Everything. I wasn’t ready to risk my mother, or to be honest with myself.  
Regina: Emma, people change as time goes on. I just don’t want you to choose Killian out of cowardice or convenience. And I resent Killian for letting you do so. I can’t know everything you feel, just what I see. Killian will stay with you even if you aren’t happy. I want you to be happy… Even if it isn’t with me.  
Emma: I don’t want you to waste your life. What if I’m always a coward? I love Killian. I do. But I also love you…  
Regina: I told you. I wouldn’t make you pick me. I couldn’t do that to you. You deserve to make your own choices, no matter how wrong I think they are.  
Emma: Why do you think my choices are wrong?  
Regina: Honestly, it’s because it’s not what I would have done.  
Emma: So, what you think is best is the right choice?  
Regina: No.  
Emma: Care to elaborate?  
Regina: It’s too complicated.  
Emma: You’re complicated Regina, and yet I still get you.  
Regina: Yeah, you do…  
Emma: Then please give me a chance to understand.  
Regina: I just feel… like we’re meant to be together. That it’s fate…  
Emma: Regina…  
Regina: I know. It’s stupid.  
Emma: How you feel isn’t stupid. I wish you wouldn’t think your feelings are invalid.  
Regina: I could say the same to you, dear… So, what have we decided?  
Emma: I love Killian. But I also love you. I was a coward in the past and chose the easy choice. I don’t know where to go from here. I don’t want to hurt you, or Killian, and this choice is too difficult for me.  
Regina: And I love you. I didn’t fight enough for you in the beginning and made the choice harder for you. I still do not want to tell you what to do, but something does need to be done. But I can’t do it for you.  
Emma: So, what now, ‘Gina?  
Regina: I won’t act on my feelings as long as you’re with Killian. I will try not to act so distant, though. I need to uphold my promise to be a friend, which I haven’t done well lately.  
Emma: And I need to fully evaluate what I want, and not take the easy choice because I am too scared to go after what I want. I want you in my life, one way or another, but I have to treat you fairly to do so.  
Regina: I’m sorry I didn’t realize you felt so awkward and alone in making such a difficult decision.  
Emma: And I’m sorry that I hurt you…  
Regina: Emma, you don’t need to apologize for that.  
Emma: But I do need to.  
Regina: Why do you need to?  
Emma: Because, ‘Gina, it’s who I am. I can’t brush off the fact I hurt you. I am sorry for everything and how it played out. Why don’t you want me to apologize?  
Regina: Because… It’s who I am. I don’t deserve it. I got what I earned.  
Emma: Regina. You deserve the world. This isn’t solely on both of us. Life screwed us over.  
Regina: Then why apologize?  
Emma: Because I’m part of that life.  
Regina: As am I…  
Emma: Life sucks.  
Regina: I’d drink to that.  
Emma: Love you, ‘Gina.  
Regina: Love you too, dear.  
***  
Regina: I still don’t like Killian.  
Emma: I know. But, for me, can you tolerate him?  
Regina: For you.


	2. Bonus: Argumentative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more argumentative version of the coversation, that is honestly, probably, more in character.

Emma: Can we talk?  
Regina: (skeptically) Why?  
Emma: You’ve been weird lately. Like, really off. Especially about Killian.  
Regina: What are you talking about?  
Emma: Don’t play dumb! Every time I mention him you brush me off or ignore me all together. What? Do you not like Killian?  
Regina: No… (coldly) He’s a perfectly nice guy. (mutters) I like him better than Neal…  
Emma: What the hell was wrong with Neal?  
Regina: Nothing.  
Emma: Don’t shut down. Don’t pull that shit with me. Not after all we’ve been through. Talk to me.  
Regina: You think you know me, but you don’t know anything!  
Emma: Where is all this hostility coming from? Thought you moved past all that.  
Regina: Yeah. Like you don’t know.  
Emma: I don’t!  
Regina: You’re smarter than that. And you say I’m playing dumb.  
Emma: Why do you have to act all bitchy all the time?  
Regina: …  
Emma: …  
Regina: Whatever.


End file.
